I Saw A Reign
by Leoparda
Summary: A short story where Lightning 'locked' herself away in a cryptic room where strange L'Cie-like figures are surrounding her through glass mirrors, demanding her attention. She gets overwhelmed after a bit. Inspired a little by ANTidiaRy.


Hi guys :)! How everyone is doing lately? I got inspired and I really wanted to write my first FF13 fanfiction in such a long time, you have no clue XD, but finally I've achieved my goal! As I said before, this is inspired a bit by ANTidiaRy of Room 5 by Rihanna. Enjoy :).

* * *

I Saw A Reign

Lightning stood somewhat still, undressed, her body glistening with drops of clear but murky water rolling down her skin from the droplets of the crying shower, silver and silky curtains almost enclosed around her. She slightly lifted her head as in an attempt to prevent the warm water from entering her eyes, so it can't irritate it. Lightning stared at the glass, yet somewhat mirrors of the chamber like room, where she already and actually sees an amount of thirteen strange people surrounding her on the inside of those mirrors, quiet at first before slow whispers began to echo.

Lightning looked, sideways, her aqua eyes penetrating the queer figures' appearances in acknowledgement before it turns to a bit of fear but she doesn't want to show it. The figures' move, even pressing their hands a little agains't the glass and their whispers grow a bit stronger.

Lightning knew what situation she pulled herself in- she wanted to 'lock' herself in a room with privacy so she can reflect a period of her life where things hadn't gone a bit well in order to eventually 'move on' and come to terms with it. However, what she doesn't realize is that everything has its cost and that these 'figures' might be a 'reflection' of her young life, when she was in her early twenties, or that these figures' are remnants of a 'dream' that Lightning is 'seeing', without even closing her eyes. But to Lightning, this is reality.

Lightning's eyes then averted to the sounds of the strange people where their voices started to escalate around her, muttering words like 'do you see your virtue' or 'have you decided your life' or 'you will see our sound'. She frowned, eyes moving up and down as she almost quivered in anxiety due to the voices almost nearly booming. The water that was dropping down her skin is also almost halfway leaking, the warmness soon reaching down to dampness.

The figures' moved again, now talking and their words sounding a little bit more intense for Lightning. Lightning looked to her right, and quickly realized something about the figures: they almost have a strange mark upon their chests, something more like a tattoo. Soon, Lightning realized:

A L'Cie brand.

But the L'Cie brand looked a bit more elaborate, for example the arms interlocking almost all over the place across the upper borders, resembling a cage almost. Their bodies almost looked quite monstrous, with strange blue and zombie like colors radiating upon the outer surface of their skins. Lightning's thoughts came to her mind as she spotted the brand. Wait a minute.. I think they are L'Cie, but their brands don't look quite the same as mine. It's so strange. But why does it.. look like that?

Lightning looked down to see her own L'Cie brand, who had almost reached its final stage but it hasn't been 'active' in quite a while. Her brand is already been wet, due to the shower raining down. The figures' words repeated throughout Lightning's mind as Lightning somewhat paid attention to it, their tones sounding demanding almost.

'We're pleading to be who are you.'

'This sound will not die down, only if you might allow it.'

'I need you to notice me please.'

'We're one of you. You're one of us.'

'We need you to hear us.'

'All of us are here because of you. Blame it on your life.'

'Do you think your life would be better now?'

'It's about time to know your advantage.'

'You don't know what your virtue is.'

The words grow and grow more frantic as Lightning looked all over the place, slightly hyperventilating as their 'spoken' words crawled through her mind and tried to claim it. It almost disturbed her. The figures' moved with effort as they press their hands agaisn't the mirrors, talking to Lightning. 'Soon, your life will be in memory.' 'Look at what you allowed yourself to do.' Lightning looked tensed, her fists forming tightly. The water that was leaking now rained down onto her skin, still murky but it hasn't affected her skin still.

Lightning moved her head underneath the shower head, taking in all of the water and all of the words that were aiming at her in consideration. Her head was thrown back a little as the droplets of the water reached her forehead, her cheeks, and her chin. Sighing slightly, she lowered herself from the shower head feeling a bit defeated because she gave herself in to the words from the L'Cie resembling figures.

Somehow, as Lightning looked carefully, she quickly noticed that the figures' are already possessing a queer material upon their heads. Lightning couldn't make it out that it was either something related to a futuristic hat or a headgear, but as she looked closer, she soon realized something that she should've realized a bit sooner: it was silver and gold crowns that were almost covering their mouths.

Lightning then guessed out that the crowns are symbolizing a 'dynasty' of the figures, since they are united together and that they seem to rule over the period of Lightning's life, but that's according to Lightning' feelings and thoughts. Lightning slowly lowered her head down, her eyes fixated on the L'Cie figures and that she quickly accepted her fate: her life hasn't gone better, due to her past and that her life must be thought upon in order for it to be more better. However, what she didn't noticed, is that the water slightly changed in color, to a deep and dark navy blue color a little, the color blocking her skin.

Her own L'Cie brand is gone.

* * *

Looking back on this, I must say I do feel a bit proud of this because I wanted to do something a bit new for a change for a Final Fantasy 13 fanfiction, and that I wanted to do something that's quite different. So I hope that you guys enjoyed reading it :), and if you want to review, then no problem!

Have a nice evening :)!


End file.
